Centurion
"Today's the day I reveal the ultimate legend... A being of time, a being of space, a being...of me!" ''-Centurion'' Centurion (Hikorankic) is the main antagonist and final boss in the game Gregory & Fire: The Ultimate Legend. Known as the "Ultimate Legend", he was an ancient being that was sealed away a thousand years ago by the Legendary Masters to prevent further destruction to the Sagittariot region. Throughout the game, Centurion was first discovered in the Sagi Graveyard, where he was inside a large round tomb that would never open unless a soul with great power could break the seal. Gregory & Fire ventured there, and awakened the being, causing him to unleash his wrath on the two of them and cause mayhem around the Sagittarion region. Centurion is one of the most powerful beings in the Scorpius series, with Evil being the strongest. Physical Appearance Centurion appears as a large, ancient gear-like being that bears ancient yellow markings all over his body. His four eyes are naturally yellow, with his body being completely indigo blue. In his true form, Centurion takes the appearance of a great beast. His arms and legs have turned into solid connectors with red ancient markings on them. His head now bears teeth, and his hair is five crossed, with no visible eyes. His exo body is dark blue, but his endo body is more light blue. His body also bears Centurion's original form, only it appears smaller. He also has wings, which are almost human-shaped, with the white fingertips as the wing like structure. Story In the beginning of the game, Gregory and Fire are invited into the Sagittariot region, where they first stumble upon the Sagi Graveyard. As they ventured their way around, they come across a giant tomb, which held Centurion inside, sleeping throughout the years of his imprisonment. When Gregory and Fire touched the tomb, Centurion felt the seal broke, and as a result, flies out. He then takes them both out with ease before flying away to finish what he started. After their defeat, Gregory and Fire went to the next town, where Centurion already had done damage to it. Meanwhile, Centurion monitors the two, keeping a close eye on them for their next move. When Centurion spots the two defeating the second boss of the area, he rushes ahead without them knowing, and finds the farthest city to turn into his own empire. He then darkens the area, creating a barrier that would almost be impossible to pass through. As Gregory and Fire continued their journey and defeated more bosses, Centurion eyes them via Centovisions. He then starts brainwashing the Legendary Masters, whom Gregory and Fire will encounter later on one at a time. When Gregory and Fire reached the Temple of the Dead, Centurion sends his best minion Mighperor to kill them. Mighperor easily ejects them when they reach the top, but he fights them when they make it to the top again. After the defeat of his best minion, Mighperor questions Centurion, and in return, he kills Mighperor, only to absorb his powers. When Gregory and Fire reach the first Legendary Master Kayanos, Centurion orders him to kill the two by telepathy. For some reason however, he was not easy to brainwash, and made the battle easier for the two. As Kayanos was defeated, he grants Gregory and Fire his powers to lead to the next Legendary Master, Slyphexoraid. Centurion, furious about it, starts a new plan that would allow him to become an unstoppable legend, which was to collect a powerful item. He then sends his minions out to do his dirty work, while he keeps his eyes on the next area he can control over. After defeating Legendary Masters Slyphexoraid, Myracle, and Mooga, they used their powers to break Centurion's barrier, allowing Gregory and Fire to pass through and enter Centurios Empire. Centurion was fully aware however, but focused on his own idea of world destruction. He then unleashes an attack that wipes out almost half of the area of Sagittariot and injures the Legendary Masters. Gregory and Fire survived, but were seriously injured, almost close to death. Still, the two continued inside his tall fortress. When the two reach to the skies of his fortress, Centurion floats down, striking them with many lightning bolts as possible, which the two effortlessly dodged, starting the battle. After the battle, Centurion is stunned, but quickly regains his posture. Not phased by their attacks, Centurion uses his powerful item to transform into a great beast, revealing his true form. He then effortlessly knocks them out, with the both of them in an unconscious, but surviving state. He flies off afterwards to cause destruction to the area. Gregory and Fire were still unconscious while Centurion darkens the entire sky, raining lightning bolts to different parts of Sagittariot. Centurion almost had complete control, having no one to stop him. However, Gregory and Fire were awakened by the Pillowstars, which gave them energy, transforming them into their Super forms. With enough power, Gregory and Fire engage Centurion in a deadly sky battle. Centurion fires two lightning bolts at them, but they both dodged the attacks, which starts the fight. When Centurion is finally defeated, he transforms back into his old self, but still had enough power to finish the two of them off with one attack. However, his latest minion Grumpkin King stops Centurion's attack. He uses his last bit of energy to kill Centurion, with his own downfall in the end. Grumpkin King thanks Gregory and Fire for turning his life around, and dies afterwards. Centurion's ultimate conquering ended, and thanks to the Grumpkin King, they saved Sagittariot from his terrifying reign. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Ancient Beings Category:Transformation Characters Category:Legends